Origin of Fighters: Colonol Willam F Guile, Part
by CosmicTeen
Summary: Learn about how Guile became the leader of the Street Fighters!


Ztimes new roman sixe 12

Origin of Fighters: Colonol Willam F. Guile, Part 1: Army Sunrise

Goro whiped the sweat from his brow. "Where is Shang Sung" he asked himself in the middle of a lightening storm. He was practicing his karate strikes for the mortal combat fight next week, by strenghtining his lower arms and upper arms. The punching bag swayed a little but then it finally stopped next to the shadow of the giant demon fighter with multiple arms. Sub Zero and Scorpian were nearby as well, practicing get over here and freeze hadukan moves in prepareating for the mortal battle. Every year Sang Song holds a battle for the most feercest fighteres in the planet by transporting human and beast alike to the farthest regions of the evil shadow demension to do combat and decide who is the winner will be. Usually it is Shang Sung himself, but this year a new challenger seeks to end his reign of terrar finally. His name will be William. Willam Guile, the army soldier.

One year earlier, Guile and his father, james Mccould Guile were out in the backyard playing football catch and then "Say guiel, you should become in the army like i was once" Guile caught the football and his calf muscles glistened in the morning dew because he doesnt have his army pants yet so he wears army shorts that his father, James McColud gave him from the army. Guile mind wanders and he thinks about the glory of being a savior of war in the army with his friend, Charlie Nass. Nash was the object of young Willam's affection, and quite the young stud himself. He had been shipped away to the armored forces only one or two months ago, and Guile missed him in all his heart. "Ill do it. Ill become an army fighter." this is the beginning of the origin of Guile, the street fighter.

"hey toughguy" said Nash playfully as he greeted Guile at the army base, William's new home. "He then gave Guile a niggie, and they kissed a little. Guile was stunned by Nash's inner beauty and outter strength, especially the chest and frontal shoulder muscles that you could see becaseu Nash wears that organge jacket with no arms and shirt. Nash was only playing with Guile, however, because he already had a boyfirned, Vega. Vega was a foreing exchange student from Spain, a bullfighting team. "This is vega" and then Guile was jealous of Nash's love. "Why can't I find love like Nash and Vega does." he thought to himself quietly. The long hard road of Guile's sadness had begun, and soon he would have to learn to harness his inner sadness in order to excute his signature power moves and sonic boom attacks. this is the origin, so he doesnt know them now.

One day Guile was practicing flash kicks in the army base downstairs with his leaders, Jax and Cyrax. "You should join our special forces team Guile, you are perfect for the job." Guile was confused, and after he landed from his flash kick, he fixed his hair and stood there for now. "Special team?" he said, confusingly. Jax, a black nigger and also a Mortal Fighter, said to Guile"we have s special team known as Fighting Street, and they travel the world to defeat the forces of evil and injustuce." Guile said yes I'll join, and then Cyrax said he would need to get American Flag tattoos on his deltoid muscles to signify his excitement and justuce for the Fighting Street team. "Yes" guile says to the machanical army commander. And that was how Guile's path to being the leader of the Street Fighter's began.

Shang Sung was floating in mid-air because he was in the form of the old man from the first game, and he said to Goro "you must not let the Mortal Fighters win the tornamant" The next day, Guile and Nash were walking to class. "Wow Guile, you've gotten a lot more muscular." said Nash. Vega was behind a tree with his mask on so Nash wouldnt recognize him. But he saw the two young men flirting playfully and how steamy it was for nash and guile's biceps to rub together in the hot summer sun outside the army campus. Guile stopped, knelt down and took a refreshing water from his backpack..."You want some" he said to Nash. Nash said yes and they shared a cool drink of water. "There's water dripping from your face" said Nash as he reached and slowly wiped the water from Guile's lip. "Nash..." Guile began, but before he could finish Nash placed his finger over Guile's mouth. "I already know." Nash said, they made out. Vega swore from that day on to join the dark forces and defeat Guile and Nash for cheating on his love. He knew he had to call Shang Sung and Baraka for his plan to work.

And so the origin of Guile, the Street Fighters and Vega is set in motion and is ready to happen now. Stay tuned for part 2 of the exciting prequel story to Street Fighter II: The World Warrior.


End file.
